The Ten Commandments of Potter
by fishnetfairy03
Summary: HD slash, AU, the sequel to The Ten Plagues of Malfoy. Harry gains access to his parents house in Godrics Hollow, he and Draco move in, Dumbledore is buried and peace talks with Voldemort take a surprising turn.
1. Chapter 1 What the Fuck Happened?

Listen carefully I shall say zis only vonce -

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with these characters, my sole purpose in life is to manipulate them into slashy sex scenes. I also don't own any coffee shops, pity really.

The Ten Commandments of Potter

Chapter 1 What the Fuck Happened?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why the fuck is there someone in my bed? Where the fuck are my fucking glasses? Hang on this isn't even my fucking room, so who the fuck are you? I bet that I'm fucking late, and I bet that my fucking friends didn't even notice, again. Fuckity fuck." Harry sat up wildly and looked around as he tried to place where he was.

"Harry calm down." Draco looked fondly at Harry and smiled.

"Wait I know that fucking voice, holy fuck, wait a minute why the fuck am I not at Hogwarts?" Draco shook his head gently and smiled as Harry continued to look around the room, he squinted at the wardrobe and door, then he peered at Draco.

"Harry," Draco tried to reason. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, which Harry shrugged off.

"Don't fucking call me that." Harry moved away from Draco and refused to look at him.

"Harry, we were drunk." Draco wrapped the bed sheet around him as he stood up, and walked around the bed to face Harry.

"Well obviously." Harry had caught on what was happening and he waited expectantly for Draco to explain.

"We were drunk because we graduated yesterday, and we had a wild party at the Three Broomsticks – it lasted until 3am. This is one of their rooms." Draco replied, he had realised what Harry was up to but he didn't say a word as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Oh, now can you give me my glasses please?" Harry asked groggily, as his hand swept across the bedside table, mere inches from knocking over an expensive looking table lamp.

"Only if you kiss me." Draco pouted and his hands reached out to pull Harry closer to him.

"Fine, but I have morning breath." Harry murmured an instance before they kissed. They parted, Harry's lips slightly pinker than before.

"And I love you too. Now how about we have a shower and then go and see the solici-wizard." Draco stood up and observed Harry, aware that he would be confused.

"Shower first and then you can explain, ok?" Draco nodded as he dragged Harry into the pokey en-suite bathroom. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned thoroughly in many years, but neither noticed as they were focussed on each other.

"Sure." They stepped under the stream of hot water and proceeded to soap each other up. A few hands straying every now and then.

"You know, I think you could be the last one on the Potter Prize List." Harry said thoughtfully as he rinsed his hair.

"Oh, and why's that then – am I the love of your life or something?" Draco asked jokingly with a grin on his face.

"You better be joking." Harry mock replied, he would've growled but the shampoo would've got into his mouth.

"Aw you know me too well." Draco smiled, and kissed Harry briefly, the soap mingling with saliva on each of their lips.

"I have known you properly for 12 days now, and you will be the last because you are Mr Right." Harry mumbled as he rubbed soap and shampoo out of his eyes.

"How cute." Draco said ducking Harry's fist that had tried to knock him on the head with a bar of soap.

Harry and Draco stepped into an old building, a very old building, they found themselves in a large reception, with mouldy chairs around the walls and a woman at a desk sat in the middle of the back wall. She had her hair done in a tight bun and she looked quite severe, Harry walked slowly up to her expecting her to be horrible. He was wrong.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy junior, how can I help you this morning?" The receptionist asked sweetly.

"We would like to see Mr Blair please." Draco replied just as sweetly.

"Certainly, he has a window in 10 minutes. Could you wait over there please and I will send you through when it is time." The receptionist had a small name tag on her desk, that lay hidden behind a pen tidy which was full of acid green pens. It read: 'Rena Skater' in small black letters, under the company logo.

"So what exactly does this Mr Blair do?" Harry whispered to Draco, who jumped slightly.

"He is a solici-wizard, it's just the wizard form of a muggle solicitor. They deal with all the same kinds of things but they are better trained. Mr Blair for example was the old muggle Prime Minister until he was chucked out of office to be replaced by that Gordon Brown wanker. His time in office meant that he could get any job he liked in the wizarding world." Draco whispered back, they had taken two of the least mouldy looking chairs, even though they were a questionable shade of yellowy-brown.

"You mean I'm going to meet Tony Blair? And he's a wizard?" Harry mumbled excitedly.

"Yes, but don't mention the whole PM thing he might get agitated." Draco remained calm but had no idea why Harry would want to meet the man after he hadn't been the best Prime Minister ever.

"Whatever Draco. I take it that you have met him before?" Harry's eyes were wide and he was sat forward on his seat, as if he would sink into a low bow when Tony came into the room.

"With my-Lucius, he had some business. Don't worry Mr Blair is a good solici-wizard, although he is not as good as Mr Bush." Draco pulled Harry slightly back, so that he leant on the chair, and didn't look so eager.

"Let me guess the old American President?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No the manager of this company silly." Draco hit Harry playfully on the shoulder, Harry retaliated by pouting and mock sulking.

"I can't keep up with current affairs." Harry muttered to himself.

"Mr Blair is ready to see you now." The receptionist called from her perch behind the desk, as Harry looked closer he could have sworn that it was Rita Skeeter in disguise.

"Good morning boys, how may I help you today young Draco?" Tony asked with a beaming smile.

"I am here as Mr Potter's moral support actually." Draco admitted with a small smile.

"The Harry Potter?" Tony's eyes grew wide as he looked around to Harry in shock.

"Now that I didn't expect. The ex-Prime Minister has heard of me?" Harry remained as calm as he could as he regained his composure.

"Yes, you see Fettes in Edinburgh is actually a small offshoot of Hogwarts, but in a city landscape. It is not as good as Hogwarts of course. Now how can I help you Mr Potter?" Tony asked, he appeared to be willing to do anything for the pair.

"Call me Harry, I would like to know whether I can have access to my parents house, in Godric's Hollow." Harry stated calmly, even though he was quite nervous.

"I will need to do some digging to find their wills but yes I think that it should all be in order as you are the sole heir. I'll ask Rena to put a search on it for me, our receptionist." He added as the boys looked at each other confused.

"So how long will it take to locate their wills?" Harry asked gently, while squeezing Draco's hand tightly.

"About an hour, we have to locate it and then bring it here to be read. Then we are allowed to explain it to our client, you in this case Harry." Tony sent the message through to Rena and looked up to see an excited Harry.

"That soon? Thank you. We'll go out for a coffee and be back in an hour, see you then Tony." The pair stood up and smiled.

"In an hour Harry, Draco." Tony shook both of their hands before he sat back down.

"Right Draco, which coffee shop do you want to go to?" Harry asked calmly as they stood on the steps of the solici-wizards building.

"That one, with the Gryffindor colours." Draco pointed roughly across the street.

"Costa? Starbucks is much better and has Slytherin colours. Honestly you must be getting soft in your old age, I knew a Draco once that wouldn't have even looked at a place with the Gryffindor colours." Harry looked at Draco and smiled, he wondered how he had ended up with the Slytherin after only ten days, but he put it down to his deep Gryffindor passion. He also marvelled at the change that Draco had gone through and although he was confused he was glad of it.

"I've changed, now where's this Starbucks?" Draco asked, excited at the prospect of a muggle coffee shop having his own houses colours.

"And that's why I love you." Harry said as he walked off to the left, leaving Draco jogging to catch up.

An hour later they were back in the solici-wizards building, hoping that the procedure would be fairly simple.

"Tony, have you found my parents wills?" Harry asked, he was on edge now, since he knew he would see the wills soon.

"Oh yes, that was the easy part. I believe that a certain Minerva McGonagall had them, with instructions that they were to be given to you on your 18th birthday next month."

"Bet that was bloody Dumbledore, stupid old prick." Harry continued to mumble under his breath until Draco shook his arm.

"Harry, remember to respect the dead." Draco was shot one of Harry's finest death glares that made him think he should have just stayed quiet.

"Anyway these are the wills and they quite clearly state that all possessions, land and monies are to be transferred to Harry's name on his 17th birthday – the 31st July of last year." Tony passed the parchment to Harry and pointed at the relevant paragraph.

"That's brilliant then, wait there has to be a catch." Harry asked as he saw the look on Tony's face.

"Yes but only a small one, Godric's Hollow is a small predominantly muggle village although it is rumoured to be named after Godric Gryffindor. There are several wizards and witches that live there and that would dearly love to see you living in the old Potter house but many of them would not approve of Mr Malfoy here living there. They may not even approve of your friendship. They are after all the hoity-toity purebloods that Draco used to be surrounded by." Tony smiled gravely and waited.

"Then they will just have to like it or lump it then." Draco commented.

"If they are old wizarding families then they should know by now that Draco has changed sides, also that he has been added to Voldemorts 'to kill' list. In fact anyone who has a child at Hogwarts should know." Harry was even angrier now, and it wasn't helped by Draco.

"Yes Harry but we..." Draco tried in vain.

"No, if they don't like it then they can deal with me directly. They will have to learn that I can make my own choices now, whether they like it or not." Harry slammed his fist on the desk and a bolt of magic broke free from his protective barrier and made a hole in the wall through to reception.

"I'm sorry about that, we'll fix it before we go. Harry has more power than most and he is still trying to control it when he feels strongly about something." Draco tried to reassure Tony but he still sat with his jaw on the floor, Draco just waved his wand and fixed the hole.

"I'm sorry I just get worked up, now are there forms for me to sign?" Harry took a few calming breaths and then waited for Tony to catch up.

"I don't think so, I just have to tap this and this and it's all yours." Tony seemed to recover quite quickly.

"Good, are there any keys or things that I should know about?" Harry couldn't wait to go and see the place where his parents had lived and died, and where Harry himself had had a lucky escape.

"Everything you need to know is in the wills, here you are. Good luck with your new house." Tony said as he opened the door and let them into reception where Rena still resembled a fish as he mouth opened and closed in quick succession. "Also you may have a few ghostly visitors to the house if you rebuild it, have fun anyway boys and don't get too carried away. I'm sure I'll see you sometime, bye." Tony waved at them as he saw them head towards the apparition spot.

"Bye." Harry and Draco said as they apparated back to their room in the Three Broomsticks. When they got back they looked over the papers just to make sure what Harry would be getting and what he should do about the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Thou Shalt Have Only One God

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for the full details.

The Ten Commandments of Potter

Chapter 2 Thou Shalt Have Only One God

_A/N As you might have gathered by now this time I am using the 10 commandments instead of the 10 plagues. Also you might remember that I used a phrase at the beginning of each Plague chapter. Well this time round I have written a small piece from a newspaper using a phrase. You'll see what I mean._

"**The God of many a present-day pulpit is an object of pity."**

**Nowadays it seems that God isn't worshipped or cared for as much as he used to be. This also ties in with the dramatic decrease in the number of people attending church. About fifty years ago there were almost double the numbers of people that attend now. Those that do attend now are mainly from the more noble families and the more devoutly religious. **

**A few hundred years ago many people followed the ten commandments to the 'T' but nowadays the one that is most frequently broken is surprisingly not 'thou shalt not commit adultery' but 'thou shalt have only one God.' This is hardly surprising however when you look at the number of cults, obsessive religions and poppycock political parties. They all support silly leaders who think that they are in charge of the world, and because there are many thousands of them, it is like these idiots are taking over the world. Which is rather ironic since that is their main aim.**

**This brings us back to the point that the very idea of there being a God is actually dying out slowly, but very surely. A Vicar leading a service on a Sunday morning would maybe be preaching to a congregation of less than forty people in a neighbourhood of about 200. The Vicar in the pulpit is also a species that is dying out meaning that the remaining congregation is starting to feel sorrow and pity towards the Vicar.**

**Rev. B. Utey, writing for The Daily Telegraph (Friday 26th June)**

"That's it? That bit of grass and rubble is what you inherited from your parents?" Draco wasn't a fan of rebuilds and this project looked like it needed a lot of work.

"Draco that is where they died. You yourself said to me to respect the dead the other day, so why don't you follow your own advice?" Harry said as he blinked a few tears away. This was the nearest he had been to knowing his parents, and anything about the first year of his life. As much as he loved Draco he wasn't about to let him spoil the first time that he ventured into the house where he received his scar.

"Sorry Harry, it's just that this isn't exactly very impressive." Draco said quietly as he looked at the rubble.

"At least I was able to get it, at least I can, loo, look around my hou, house." Harry managed before he finally did break into tears. Draco hugged him tightly and ignored the twitching curtains of all the surrounding houses.

"It'll be all right Harry. I promise." Draco whispered and hugged him tighter.

"How can you say that? No one knows what Voldemort's going to do next, who knows he might just kill me, at least then I wouldn't have to see what he does to the world. It would be a release of sorts." Harry sobbed into Draco's shoulder, the expensive fabric dampened and it would probably stain, but Draco was more worried about Harry.

"No Harry, you will not think like that. You will kill him; rid the planet of his evilness." Draco said toughly, as he made sure not to cry himself.

"I really don't understand why everyone has so much blind faith in me." Harry sobbed louder.

"It's faith, not blind faith you have already proved to everyone that you can beat him. Now lets look around your old house." Draco wiped the tears from Harry's face with his thumb and stepped away from him.

"No, I want to go in on my own." Harry stepped forward and put the key into the now rusty lock. Dumbledore had said to McGonagall that the house had been ruined by Voldemort, when in actual fact the house was intact. Dumbledore had put up a glamour charm to make it look like a pile of rubble so that people wouldn't want tours. The glamour had been removed on Dumbledore's death. The neighbours didn't say anything, but they were used to strange goings on at the Potter residence.

Harry opened the front door gingerly to find a tastefully decorated hall. As he walked around the house he couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be a cross between a muggle and wizard house. It couldn't be clearly defined as being either one.

The rooms were the kind of rooms you get in any house, not exactly special but Harry could feel faint traces of magic that must have been his parents. The last room he entered contained a cot, some baby furniture and there was a dent in the wall next to the door. It was all too much for Harry, he sank down the wall he was leaning against and burst into tears. The scene from Halloween almost 17 years ago replayed over and over in his head.

Draco was getting worried; he had been standing alone in the porch of the house for about half an hour. He decided to go into the Potter's house and find Harry. He ventured up the stairs and followed the sound of crying. As soon as he entered the room he could tell that it had been Harry's nursery, not just by the name on the door or the cot in the room but by the protection spells he could feel on the room.

From what Draco had gathered in his years of watching Harry Lily Potter had died trying to save her son from being killed by Voldemort but had got herself killed in the process. Draco had also overheard Harry talking to the Weasel and the mudblood about a vision, a vision of his mother being murdered in front of him while he sat in a cot, helpless. Then Voldemort had rounded on him once his mother was out of the way, and then the infamous flash of green light that he was so famous for.

"Come on Harry, it'll be all right." Draco rubbed Harry's shoulder lovingly, but Harry pulled away.

"How can you say that, I almost died in this room, and my mum did die here." Harry choked out between sobs. Draco hugged him and kissed his cheek, tasting the salty tears.

"How about, when you redecorate the house you leave this room as a shrine to your parents? That way you can come in here and remember the parents that you never knew." Draco suggested helpfully, unaware that it sounded quite hurtful.

"In other words remember that night, the vision. It'll be just like having a dementor living in the house. Great idea sparky." Harry said as sarcastically as he could through the tears.

"That's not what I meant and you know that." Draco was disturbed by the doorbell ringing. "I'll send them away shall I?" Harry nodded weakly as Draco raced down the stairs.

"I'm sorry but would you be so kind as to fuck off." Draco said as he opened the door without even looking to see who it was.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want me then I shall leave, but I just wondered whether it was true that Mr Potter will be moving back into the house. It has been so empty without the Potters."

"I'm sorry Mr?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Mr Wannamaker." The man stated and peered over Draco's shoulder into the house.

"Oh, well I'm er, sorry but Mr Potter isn't available at the moment. I'll pass on your name to him if you like." Draco had no intention of telling Harry about the man, but listened anyway.

"Yes please Mr?" The man asked inquisitively.

"Mr Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco stated boredly as he waited for the man to go away.

"Oh, right." Mr Wannamaker sounded surprised, but Draco just looked ticked off.


	3. Chapter 3 Thou Shalt Have no Idols

Disclaimer: Well if you're on chapter 3 I'm assuming you read the 1st chapter.

The Ten Commandments of Potter

Chapter 3 Thou Shalt Have No Idols or Likenesses of God

"**Would you like to see Idols?"**

**This week heralds the final of this year's Pop Idol competition. This year there was a slight twist in the competition having the American and the British competitors from previous years fighting it out for the title of Trans-Atlantic Idol. Characters such as Will Young, Gareth Gates, Michelle McManus and Darius Danesh have been resurrected from the British Series. While Kelly Clarkson, Ruben Studdard, Diana DeGarmo and Fantasia Barrino have been wheeled out of their insane asylums to join as the American contestants.**

**The bookies have said that the odds are on Darius and Michelle that are most likely to win from the Brits and that on the other side of the pond Kelly Clarkson and Fantasia Barrino are the most likely to win. Personally I believe that Mrs Waterman – Michelle McManus – will be the outright winner. Speaking of judges the ever popular Simon Cowell is back, I doubt that the show would even get a glance if he wasn't one of the judges. Pete Waterman – Michelle's favourite judge – is also back to cast gloom on the judge's panel.**

**S. Pankme, writing for The Scotsman (Saturday 27th June)**

"Who was that Draco?" Harry asked from the top of the stairs.

"Do you know a Mr Wannamaker?" Draco asked, aware that Harry probably wouldn't.

"No, but I think I might have heard of him, or seen his name somewhere." Harry walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen with a kind of dazed look on his face, Draco just stared after him.

"What are you looking for Harry?" Draco tried to look around Harry at the fridge door, but Harry's shoulders blocked his way.

"This." Harry said pointing to a piece of paper stuck to the fridge by a cat magnet that had suspicious looking square marks around its eyes.

"What is 'that' then?" Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

"The name and address of our local neighbourhood watchman, a certain Mr William Wannamaker. He lives on the corner of the street, what exactly did he want?" Harry turned to face Draco and looked into his eyes.

"To see you." Draco replied.

"Oh, well what did you tell him?" Harry inquired.

"I just said something like you weren't available at that moment in time. He seemed to think that I was your house elf, but I set him straight on that one." Draco looked pleased with himself as he sat on a kitchen stool.

"You didn't tell him who you were did you?" Harry asked carefully, hoping that they hadn't been given away already.

"I gave him my name yes, but not my relationship to you." Harry winced as Draco watched him.

"Ah, did he seem to recognise you at all?" Harry ground out slowly.

"He just said 'oh' and then walked off." Draco replied, wondering why Harry was so uptight about all this.

"Oh." Harry deadpanned.

"Yeah like that." Draco chuckled slightly.

"I think he must be a wizard or a squib then." Harry suggested helpfully.

"No shit Sherlock." Draco muttered.

"Eh? How do you know that, its muggle." Harry looked suspiciously at Draco, as he awaited the no doubt weird response.

"Pansy is a closet Conan Doyle fan, she likes Agatha Christie as well, but only Poirot." Draco smirked as Harry recoiled in shock.

"Oh Lord Voldie save us all." Harry murmured.

"Harry, I'm shocked." Draco arranged face into shock, as he waved a hand around in front of his face to calm himself down.

"Good. Now then I have decided that I'm not decorating anything except my parents bedroom, I do not want to sleep in their bed. We can do that tomorrow morning and then have a house warming tomorrow night." Harry suggested with a smile on his face.

"What, no decorating? Why not?" Draco like decorating, or rather he like telling other people to decorate for him.

"I can't be bothered and I just want to have a party, that way we can decorate afterwards at our own pace." Harry suggested as he fluttered about collecting his cloak.

"Indubitably my dear Watson." Draco replied.

"Whatever, go invite some Slytherins. You can have 20 at the most." Harry said as he fastened the clasp and looked cautiously at Draco.

"Don't worry, I only need about 7, and you will limit the Gryffindorks to 20 as well?" Draco asked smirking.

"Fine, but it'll be hard." Harry mocked great pain and sorrow.

"Nothing is hard for the great Harry Potter." Draco said as he shooed Harry to the lounge.

"Shut up. Look after this place while I go to the peace talks would you?" Draco nodded slightly and Harry left via the fireplace in the lounge. Draco still wondered why on earth Harry and You Know Who had entered into peace talks as he had been told about Harry's powers, and they had been demonstrated to him. Draco had also found out about the prophecy that Trelawney had made about one having to kill the other, although You Know Who still only knew the first half of it via Snape.

"The Scottish Play." Draco yelled out of the window and then he whistled loudly, making a few neighbours look at him oddly. The Scottish Play was Draco's owl that had been lovingly named by Pansy the bookworm who liked Shakespeare and the classics as well as detective novels. The owl's real name was Macbeth, but Draco was a touch superstitious.

The eagle owl flew in the open window and landed with the grace of a Malfoy on his outstretched arm. "Hello, have you been staying with Auntie Pansy again? Did she let you bunk with Bysshe again? Do you want an owl treat?" The Scottish Play hooted in appreciation of the attention and nipped Draco's ear.

Draco pulled a small bag out of his pocket and fed The Scottish Play carefully. As he did so a thought sprung to his mind, he had already taught The Scottish Play to speak, so maybe he could teach him to smirk like a real Malfoy, Draco put the treats away and looked the bird in the eye.

"Now The Scottish Play, what's your name?"

"Mahooth."

"Right, still know that then. Now can you smirk like this?" Draco watched the bird as it vainly attempted to curl its beak into a sort of smirk. After about 5 minutes of trying the bird had arranged the muscles around it's beak into a vaguely venomous looking smirk.

"Good, have an owl treat. Oh Harry's back, do you want to show him and then go and visit some Slytherins?" Draco cooed at the owl.

"Hey Draco, are you alright? Meeting was cancelled, what did you do while I was away?" Harry unclasped his cloak and hung it in the hall before he returned to the lounge.

"Taught The Scottish Play to smirk, look." The Scottish Play smirked at Harry, who just rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that it has been proven that eventually you start to look like your pet? So are you sure that Macbeth didn't teach you?" Harry teased.

"Don't say his name, and no I taught him. Does that mean that you'll get more beautiful every day then?" Draco asked slyly.

"What, oh, only if you think so, I don't see any change myself."

"And they say I'm vain." Draco said as he watched Harry arrange his hair in the mirror on the chimney breast.

"Take that back or I won't take you out for dinner." Harry prodded Draco into submission,

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now can we go?" Harry led the way out of the house and down the street.

The next morning found the boys arguing over the colour scheme in their bedroom. "No Draco. We are not going to paint our room black and silver just because the Slytherin dorms are that colour."

"Yes sir, but can we not do them red or gold either?" Draco muttered.

"I don't actually like red really, I just had to put up with it. We'll be painting it pale blue, with navy accessories." Harry stated calmly.

"What, I'm not a bloody Ravenclaw." Draco fumed.

"Just be glad it's not yellow, or worse – purple." Harry cringed and rolled the paint onto the wall.

"Fine, you paint and I'll put the bed together, reparo." Draco said lazily and looked a bit put out when nothing happened.

"It doesn't work because it wasn't broken to start off with. You'll have to do it the muggle way like I have to paint these walls." Harry pushed the roller harder and spread the blue around.

"Fine." Draco grumbled but got on with it anyway.

A few hours later Draco decided that he was bored of the bed and that he would charm a few paintbrushes to help Harry. What Draco didn't know was that the paintbrushes didn't move, they just carried on painting the same spot over and over again. That was when he got really annoyed and stormed out, muttering things about stupid, time wasting muggles.

By the time Harry finished painting, and putting the bed together Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa. Harry jumped on Draco to wake him up and made him go and put all the accessories in, just to say that he had done something useful. He hung up the curtains with a flick of his wand and then he carefully place everything else where it should be.

"Harry, I'm finished."

"Good, then get changed, the guests will arrive soon. I'll just finish this curry." It was then that Draco realised that the smell was the curry they would be having for their dinner. The mood was all ruined when the doorbell rang and the first guests began to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4 Thou Shalt Not Misuse the Name

Disclaimer: If you are that desperate then you can click back to chapter 1.

The Ten Commandments of Potter

Chapter 4 Thou Shalt Not Misuse the Name of God

"**Don't misuse my name Potter!"**

**He Who Must Not Be Named famously said in a recent press conference. The peace talks are progressing nicely and we at the Daily Prophet believe that there will be a breakthrough before the end of the next month. Minister Fudge has granted us an interview for tomorrow afternoon and so it should be in the paper on Tuesday morning.**

**I personally believe that Mr Potter will be the outright winner and I hope to do a piece on his feelings when he does so. A couple of years ago I wrote a piece on him during the Tri-Wizard competition, and he was thrilled with my work, "He is a handsome, strapping young lad now with startling green eyes and jet black hair. Mr Potter hides behind his glasses, trying to mask his emotions and hide himself away from the other students at Hogwarts School." **

**Mr Potter still carries around all the emotion baggage from his parents deaths, Cedic Diggory, and fairly recently from the disappearance of Sirius Black, who is guilty of murdering Peter Pettigrew and a street full of muggles. Deep down Mr Potter is a very sensitive man, and these affections have recently been focused on Mr Malfoy Jr. Is there possibly a wedding in the offing?**

**R. Skeeter, writing for The Daily Prophet (Sunday 28th June)**

Driiiiiiiiing. Driiiiiiiiiiiing. "Draco, are you in there?" Driiiiiiiiiiing.

"Stop pressing that bell Pansy, and come in." Draco swung the door open to reveal a girl dressed in a low cut, high leg blue silk dress, which had probably been imported from the continent for this evening's festivities.

"Draco darling, I haven't seen you properly since Tuesday." Pansy dropped a kiss on each of his cheeks and then again on his lips for good measure.

"Pansy your voice is almost as shrill as the doorbell today, how do you manage it?" Draco asked as he flashed her one of his more brilliant smiles.

"Just ignore him, he's been in a funny mood today. Why Miss Parkinson, you look absolutely ravishing this evening." Harry commented as he came into the spacious lounge and pecking Draco on the cheek.

"Aw you two are so cute together, but did you have to choose a, you know, Gryffindor?" Pansy whispered dramatically.

"I'll just answer the door." Harry got up and answered the door to Hermione in a long pink dress and a very disgruntled Ron wearing dress robes in a dark maroon colour.

"Evening Harry, lovely place isn't it Ron?" Hermione poked Ron in the ribs for good measure, to make sure that he came out with a decent reply.

"Yes." Ron replied through gritted teeth.

"Coats on the rack there, and we'll go into the lounge." Hermione and Ron followed Harry into a room on the left and were greeted with Pansy's voice as she shrieked about something.

"Oh my God they're multiplying. It's like befriend one Gryffindork get one free. Then every time you get one free you get another one. Why do those Gryffindorks trust anything that moves unless it has a dark mark?" Since Pansy had been told about Harry and Draco's relationship she had pretended to be offended any time that she had run into Harry or any of his friends from Gryffindor.

"Pansy, please remember that we're not in school any more and this isn't my house, its Harry's." Draco tried to help Harry's anger clear, since he hadn't figured out that she was joking yet, but it didn't help. Then Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder and actually smirked at him as if she had a plan.

"Well," Hermione started but she was cut off by the doorbell.

"Thank God, saved by the bell." Pansy said as she tried to avoid the look that Granger was giving her.

"I don't think so somehow Parkinson." Hermione glared at the pug faced girl sitting next to Draco on the sofa.

"I'll just answer the door and leave you girls to it." Draco escaped and breathed a sigh of relief in the hall, and then he opened the door to Blaise who was attached by the mouth to Seamus Finnegan from Harry's dorm. Draco was momentarily shocked but he got over it quicker than the two on the doorstep did. They blushed deeply before Dean Thomas stepped forward into the light flowing from the door.

"Evening Draco, may we come in and explain?" Blaise asked as he smiled brightly and managed to get rid of the traces of blush that were left on his face.

"Certainly Blaise, Pansy's here already, and the trio has been reunited, except for the minor fact that Harry and the Weasel aren't talking. But I like it better that way anyway." Draco smirked, but he was really quite upset that Weasley hadn't taken it as well as everyone else.

"Malfoy, greetings. How are you and Harry doing?" Finnegan asked politely as he steeped into the cosy hall, Thomas just followed in behind them, clearly feeling left out.

"Don't worry Thomas, Blaise isn't that good a catch." Draco whispered into Dean's ear, Dean nodded numbly.

"Where's me old mate 'Arry then Malfoy?" The annoying Irish blonde asked.

"Through here, in the lounge, I wonder if world war 3 has broken out yet." Draco added as an afterthought.

"What?" Blaise asked shocked, he hadn't been prepared for any battles, even though it was a meeting of Slytherin and Gryffindor students who had hated each other for most of the past 7 years.

"You'll see Blaise, don't worry that pretty little head about it." Draco replied and motioned at the shouting match in the living room.

"Well it's not my fault that I fell in love with him is it?" Harry yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, actually I'm not but he's going to follow in his fathers footsteps, he's going to become a Death Eater." Ron replied angrily, his fists balling as he thought about it.

"He bloody well won't Weasley, I know him a touch better than you do and he has no dark mark no nothing, well, even if he does he will be so far back in the past that he won't even be a twinkle in his Great Grandparents eyes." Harry happened to know a pretty hand curse that he had found in his Advanced Potions Making book after he had retrieved it from the Room of Requirement.

"You pug faced little, sneaky fucking Slytherin. You're all the same. It seems that only 'Draco dear' is capable of a bloody civilised conversation with a Gryffindor. And that's only because he's with Harry, oh and because he's actually nice." Hermione roared at a visibly shrinking Pansy.

"Well I'm sorry Miss know-it all-I-fancy-Snape-so much-that-I-would-get-off-with-any-fucking-Slytherin-with-black-hair but every single Slytherin can hold a conversation, but it is not normal for us to be conversing with untrained Gryffindors. I honestly do not know how Draco puts up with Harry and his pathetic excuse for manners." Pansy replied harshly, as she seemed to come out of her shell, she had no qualms about fighting with a Gryffindor, but she was worried what it might do between Harry and Draco, who she thought made quite a cute couple.

"Was that the doorbell?" Seamus asked to no one in particular.

"Think it was, shall we check?" Dean replied.

"Quickly, get out of this room." Blaise answered.

"Pansy that was a low comment, and Harry stop fighting with the Weasel. Don't you dare punch my fiancé Weasley, I'm warning you. Granger could you help me separate these two please." Draco and Hermione pulled the two men apart and Draco inspected Harry to see if he was injured.

"Did you say fiancé?" Harry asked weakly, looking into his lovers stormy blue eyes.

"Yes, how about it eh? Things work differently for wizards, it is perfectly possible." Draco returned Harry's gaze and found a pair of hopeful emerald green eyes.

"Then yes you great caring lump." Harry answered punching Draco gently in the side, Draco feigned pain and fell onto Harry's lap where they sat kissing.

"Ronald Weasley I brought you here tonight against Harry's wishes so that you could make up and be friends again. You will apologise and you will be friendly towards the poor man. You will also try to be friendly to Draco." Hermione roared at Ron who was sitting grumpily on the couch, he made sure to face the opposite direction to Harry and Draco. He crossed his arms defensively before he replied.

"Hermione, I will never be friendly with that ferret over there. I would prefer to kill myself before I make up with Potter, or before I ever even say hello to that slimeball. Goodbye Hermione, if you stay with him then I won't talk to you either."

"Fine, but you're being childish Ron. You know that you can just accept this all and everyone will be friends again, but if you're going to be a pigheaded excuse for a man then that's fine by us. We could all do without someone like you." Ron turned his nose up in the air and stormed past Seamus, Dean and Blaise who were leading Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent into the lounge.

"Hey look what we found." Seamus said cheerfully as he surveyed the room. He saw Harry and Draco kissing, Hermione scowling at the wall and Pansy was gently touching a bruise forming on her cheek.

"I see what Draco meant now. Slytherins and Gryffindors just can't work together can they?" Blaise whispered to Seamus.

"Well we can when we want to but it must be serious if Hermione is scowling and Harry has fallen out with Ron – majorly fallen out with Ron I mean." Seamus muttered hoarsely into Blaise's ear.

"Really, but what do they have to look happy and lovey-dovey for then?" Blaise jerked his thumb at Harry and Draco on the sofa. As if Harry had heard Blaise whisper he looked up at the forgotten new arrivals. Then the doorbell rang again, so Harry had to extricate himself from Draco to answer it.

"Harry, it's so good to see you." Parvati hugged him tightly, the smell of her cheap perfume made him want to retch over her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to your little party." Lavender said as she took off a cloak that resembled the old school cloaks, only it was a different colour. She hung it on the coat rack and followed Parvati into the quiet living room.

"It really was kind of you to think of us." Parvati mumbled as she walked through the doorway.

"Hello Parvati, Lavender, come in and get comfy." Harry muttered to himself as they entered the silent room.

"Oh go on then." Lavender replied as she stepped through the doorway.

"Lead the way maestro." Harry muttered again and groaned inwardly to himself as he tried to remember why he had invited them to the worst party in the world.

"Harry, how's the curry doing?" Draco asked, Harry almost fell over Lavender in his hurry to get to the kitchen. He was back pretty quickly with a hand full of leaflets and a cordless phone.

"Who fancies take out? Then we can eat it and comment on how bad this party has been. Oh and Draco could tell you our good news while we wait for the delivery. Chinese everyone? Good write what you want on the pad of paper, then Draco'll tell you while I phone." Everyone made a mad dash at the small table, that looked like it might collapse if too much weight was put onto it.

Half an hour later Draco was telling a rapturous audience about the fight and then what had slipped out of his mouth. "Well anyway I had answered the door and come back in to find Harry and Ron having a fist fight. So of course I had to make sure that my Harry didn't get hurt and so I said to the Weasel that he better not hurt my fiancé. It just slipped out of course but Harry had heard what I had said. He asked me about it when I was checking him over for bruises, that was when I really did propose. And he accepted naturally. Not even he could resist the natural Malfoy charm."

"Pity, I never really liked queers, but then again I never really liked you Draco." Lucius stood in the doorway to the living room clutching a large bag of Chinese food, which he threw at the nearest person, who just happened to be Pansy. She caught it easily and she wordlessly started to distribute the various cartons to people. As she waited for someone to say something.

"Lucius?" Draco deadpanned, before he leant back against his chair and whistled. "Long time no see. Tell me, when did you escape Azkaban?"


	5. Chapter 5 Thou Shalt Keep Sabbath Holy

The Ten Commandments of Potter

Chapter 5 Thou Shalt Keep Sabbath Holy

"**Customers interested in Black Sabbath may also be interested in S Club 7."**

**A sign that I found in HMV the other day read exactly that. I cannot believe that someone that likes Black Sabbath would actually admit to liking S Club 7. Most followers of Ozzy Osbourne and his band would not have even heard of S Club 7, and if they have then they would ridicule and shun them. In fact, even those who like pop I still doubt that even they would like S Club 7. The only people that would like them are 9 year old girls who liked Britney Spears before she turned all "Ooh can I pretend to commit suicide in my next video?" And that's not even mentioning the wedding in 'My Prerogative'.**

**Although the teen-bopper phase has claimed almost every pre-teen girl the Black Sabbath phase continues to capture the hearts of anyone that wants to cut their wrists, jump off a bridge or pretend that they are a rebellious teen who also happens to be depressed beyond belief. Although not every suicide junkie likes Black Sabbath, there are various bands just like them and they all seem to be rebels without causes.**

**H. Grant, writing for The Best CD Guide 2004 (Monday 29h June) **

"Get out of my house Malfoy." Harry's words dripped with so much venom that he almost left a mark on the carpet.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason Potter, I dare you." Lucius mocked as he snarled in reply.

"Hmm, let me think. Oh I know, I don't even have to hesitate before I kill you, I could kill your scaly lover anytime I liked – if it weren't for that meddling old twat in a cloak."

"Harry, de mortuis nihil nisi bonum."

"Draco, I didn't know that you spoke Latin." Blaise commented dryly, aware of the answer he would get. He had only really spoken to try and get everyone's minds off what was currently happening.

"A prerequisite of being a Malfoy Blaise, surely I've told you that before. Even if I haven't ever really believed all that twaddle." Draco was close to spitting in his fathers face, but he controlled himself and continued, "Seriously, old man, why have you come here? And no silly talk."

"Yes, but you didn't have to be nice about the old man. I'm here to try and settle something. Something that I should have settled before you lot all left school." Lucius was almost agreeing with Harry, but he still had that wild look in his eyes and he definitely had the unhinged, deranged mental patient attitude.

"What did he say Hermione?" Harry whispered urgently.

"He said 'de mortuis nihil nisi bonum' which means 'say nothing but good about the dead'."

"Typical." Harry interjected.

"I didn't know you spoke Latin Granger."

"There are many things that you don't know about me. Also it's a prerequisite of being a Granger." Hermione smiled lightly.

"Stop taking the piss Hermione." Harry mumbled.

"Silence. I will be listened to when I am speaking. Does the name of Malfoy mean nothing in this house?" Lucius asked angrily, and realised his mistake when they all rounded on him.

"Only in reference to me, Lucius. Now will you leave Harry's house freely, or would you like a Ministry escort back to Azkaban?" Draco's eyes were sparking furiously, and Lucius almost looked nervously at his son.

"Draco, I'll deal with him." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and Draco knew to back down before it was too late, even if he wanted to personally escort Lucius off the premises and give him a good lesson in something.

"I want neither Draco, I would rather like to see young Potter in action, it should be better than the show he performed with My Lord after your fourth year."

"Harry, was it you that killed Diggory?" Draco asked masking the fear in his voice.

"Later Draco." Harry growled.

"Why Potter, not even my son knows the truth, how, Slytherin of you." Lucius taunted, but in doing so it made Harry wilder, and more uncontrollable. "Now why don't you demonstrate exactly what you did to Diggory for us?" Harry actually growled at this point and stopped himself from lunging at Lucius.

"Stop provoking me Malfoy, otherwise you might just get to play at being Diggory. And I'm sure that you would love that." Harry's tongue spoke of the unknown and those places yet to be explored, and dark curses yet to be spoken from his tongue.

"Why Potter, it was all in jest, surely you can tell the difference? No, well I don't know how you survive." Lucius teased as he took a step further into the room. Around him everyone had a forkful of curry or rice halfway to their mouths, which were hanging agape at the spectacle before them. They had never seen Harry like this before and they were all fascinated at what he would do.

"By letting the Ministry deal with creeps like you." Harry hissed, he had narrowly avoided hissing it in Parseltongue.

"Touching, but I think that I would like to play at Diggory now." Lucius settled himself in a regal armchair, that happened to be in Slytherin colours.

"Fine, then I'll play at being Voldie. Since I'm sure that old Moldyshorts would love to be shot of you." Harry glared at Lucius and waited for a response, and he was shocked when Draco spoke.

"Phew, he didn't kill anyone – I didn't fancy marrying a murderer." Draco sighed in relief.

"Don't think that just yet Draco." Harry muttered as he inched towards Lucius.

"Killing your fiancés own father right in front of him, is that not a little harsh Potter, I thought that you loved him." Lucius sat up straighter and withdrew his wand from a hidden pocket in his overcoat.

"I do, but I'm sure he would join in if I let him." Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye, and was sure of what he had just said.

"I would?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"Wouldn't you?" Harry pushed, knowing that the answer would be neither yes or no.

"Maybe." Draco managed weakly.

"My point exactly, anyway why would anyone kill their own father?" Lucius was glad that Draco didn't have the heart to kill him, but he was still afraid of that wild look in Harry's eyes.

"If he were still alive I might kill mine for being such a stuck up arrogant pig, and for all those tricks on Snape. I may hate the man with a passion but it was a bit too far to try and kill him." Harry took a breath and put on a look that clearly said 'go on, try me.'

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed from behind him.

"Draco, take everyone out of this room. I want to be alone with him." Harry spat.

"Harry? Are you sure?" Draco asked nervously, aware that he was about to lose someone.

"Just do it Draco." Harry hissed angrily.

"Fine." The group left the room and Harry made sure that the door was locked behind them, with a rather dark spell.

"Dark arts Potter? You'll never stop amazing me will you?"

"Of course not Lucius, that's why they call me the boy-who-lived." The two were now circling each other like boxers do before they strike.

"Took place in this very house didn't it? It could be rather ironic if you were finally killed here wouldn't it?" Lucius smirked, rather like Draco did when he was up to something.

"You can't kill me Lucius." Harry ground out.

"A bit cocky today are we Potter?"

"You cannot kill me; there is only one thing alive that might be able to."

"My Lord will kill you, but then again, I'm sure that I could do the job for him."

"Ah of course, when Snape overheard Dumbledore he didn't hear the whole prophecy. He is the only one able to kill me, and vice versa. That is why the call me the saviour of the wizarding world."

"Avada kedavra."

"You can't kill me. It is not possible." Harry said as the green light glanced off him.

"I saw the green light Draco." Hermione said with her eye to the keyhole.

"What?" Draco rushed forward and pushed her out of the way.

"If it helps I can still hear two voices in there." Seamus commented with his ear pressed to the door.

"My my Potter, quite cushy aren't we, a little too smug for my liking however." Lucius was still trying to figure out why Harry hadn't died, even though he had just been told.

"Well you're a little conceited for my liking but that can't be changed." Harry smiled.

"How dare you, you ignorant little…" Lucius advanced on Harry and gripped his neck tightly.

"Poof, pain-in-my-ass, twat, prick, idiot, boy-who-lived?"

"…"

"Twazzock, pritt stick, menace to society, scaredy cat, saviour, boy-who-won't-die?"

"… maniac."

"Is that it? If that is all you can come up with then get Voldemort himself to come next time. I'm sure he can think of a better comeback than you can." Harry waved his wand and Lucius was gone. He sat on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair, before he unlocked the door. Then Hermione and Draco stumbled in the door, glaring half heartedly at one another.

"Harry?" Draco called gently.

"Hmm?"

"Where did he go?"

"Chains, no wand, stunned, Fudge's office."

"Did you charge for delivery?"

"Not this time."

"Pity, we might have got a few galleons for the trouble."

"Draco, I love you and that is all that matters, now let me kiss you." Hermione chose this point to usher the rest of the party out into the street, thanking them for coming even thought the night was wasted. She herself stayed to make sure that Ron didn't come back, and to make sure that Harry wasn't hurt. She stayed in the hall of course.

"Harry, what was that for?"

"He avada kedavra'd me."

"He what? I thoug…" Harry kissed Draco again and Hermione smiled through the crack between the door and the doorframe.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked a couple of minutes later as she came in the door.

"I'm fine Hermione. Now you just go home, we'll be fine."

"Sure? Does your scar hurt, has he told Him yet?"

"Yes, no and I don't know. Night Hermione, don't fret. I have Draco, but if you really want you can stay on the sofa tonight."

"Thank you, I think that I would prefer to stay here, it gets quite lonely at home."

"You really care about Harry don't you?"

"Have you not noticed that everyone who knows him cares about him deeply? He seems to attract danger and you can't do anything except hope and care, occasionally love him as well."

"Well yes, but you treat him as if he was your brother."

"He practically is, neither of us have other family."

"Well I should get some sleep that was really exhausting. Come on Draco, leave Hermione be for now. It's well past your bedtime you naughty boy, it's almost 2 AM." Hermione could hear Harry's voice trailing off as they went upstairs.

Yes, she did love him like a brother, she supposed, but they had lost Ron and so they only had each other left.


	6. Chapter 6 Thou Shalt Honour Thy Parents

Chapter 6 – Thou Shalt Honour Thy Parents

A/N, today on TV I saw a dumbledore, turns out they're dore beetles that you find here in the UK hidden among leaves under trees that are a kind of dung beetle. Who knew? Also, 5 year pause very sorry, it sometimes takes a break for you to think of something that's good enough to finish with. Enjoy.

"**Failure to honour your parents will result in a heavy spanking my boy."**

**Recently the government has changed a law and parents are now allowed to smack their children again. However, the loophole to the law is that parents are only allowed to smack if the children have dishonoured them.**

**Since a child is highly unlikely to understand what dishonouring a parent means, and that not very many parents will understand either, the government should just have not bothered changing the law in the first place.**

**Although many children will not understand why they are being smacked in the first place. I strongly believe that children do not deserve to be smacked, if they do something without realising then it is childish innocence, there is no need to smack them for it.**

**Badly Hurt Boy, musician, writing for The Times (Tuesday 30****th**** June)**

Nearly all of the wizarding world had arrived at Hogwarts for the final resting of Albus Dumbledore. Hundreds of witches and wizards of all ages had been arriving at the school all morning, clustered in little huddles across the lawn in front of the imposing new white marble tomb that had been carved specifically for this occasion and kept in storage at Dumbledore's request.

While everyone was dressed in black there were patches of colour in bags, hats, scarves, ties and even some whacky socks to show that the respect for the great man had not died with him, and that his likes and traditions were still being followed.

Rows and rows of gold chairs had been laid out facing the tomb with a small stage and lectern in front for those to give eulogies along with the newly finished Headmaster's portrait. It had been carefully done from many pictures and memories and the Dumbledore even had a bowl of sherbert lemons with him that he popped into his mouth at odd moments. He also winked those bright blue eyes at certain people when they walked past through the trademark half-moon spectacles. After today the portrait would hang above the fire in the Headmaster's office, which was soon to become Snape's office, McGonagall having turned down the offer in favour of continuing to teach and inspire students.

"Harry, I know you're not fashion conscious but those socks don't even match." Draco looked shocked at his boyfriend and Harry was sure he could see disgust in the grey eyes peering at him.

"I know. When I was in first year, just after Christmas and someone had sent me my dad's cloak and I was exploring I found this mirror that showed your deepest desires, I saw my parents and me, Dumbledore saw himself with socks. They had some sort of meaning to him, like Dobby, it's just my way of giving him a little tribute today to brighten things up." Harry gently wiped a tear away with his back to Draco.

"Because giving a eulogy in front of the wizarding world isn't enough."

"Exactly." Harry answered, Draco rolled his eyes and left the room to make a coffee.

Students of Hogwarts past and present lined the path as Harry, Snape, Aberforth and Hagrid carried Dumbledore's coffin rather unevenly towards the white tomb. Albus had chosen the white for peace, in the hope that he would see peace returned before he died, and as a symbol of his constant fight for the light while he had been alive. The four lifted the coffin into the tomb and rested the large slab of marble on top to seal it, and then they took their seats in the front row as the crowds took their seats.

No one was crying, and no one would cry, they all knew that Albus would never want it and that there was no need to mourn, Albus had lived his life and achieved more than anyone normally would and so this was a celebration of the man rather than a sad affair.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are here to celebrate the life of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a great man who brought us the uses of dragon's blood, a united and thoroughly fine school as well as the courage to follow what we believe in. My brother was a proud man, a noble Headmaster and a damn fine patron. Lest we not forget him and that he remains in our history." Aberforth retreated to his seat at the end of the row where a goat was standing.

Harry clutched Draco's hand until his knuckles whitened, he was nervous about standing up to talk, but realised that he was now the only hope left to bring peace back, and so he in turn had to reassure the crowds. He could also see Albus smiling at him from the portrait, and knew that he would always be there in the office if he needed a chat or to ask him anything. Harry realised that Snape had finished talking and had sat back next to him, and had fixed him with the stare he recognised from that very first potions class when he had known next to nothing and hadn't even bothered to crack a textbook open before he arrived at the school. He slowly approached the lectern, and received a wink as he turned.

"Albus Dumbledore was like a father to me while I was at the school, he watched everything I did and I know he cared for me dearly. I know there are some of you who think he used and is still using me to defeat Voldemort, even if he hadn't helped me and pointed me in that direction I would no doubt have found out about the prophecy and what I had to do with only the help of my friends, and would still be going after him. Voldemort killing my parents shaped my life. The Professor merely helped me along in his gentle way, giving me the courage to go on, the strength I needed to survive and the wits to know what I was getting myself into along with telling me the stories I needed to hear and giving me the opportunity to quest alongside him. Had he had the opportunity I know that he would have died trying to vanquish Voldemort, and I know he felt so terrible that it was my duty and that I would be the only one able to complete the task. Whatever anyone might say of him he was a true Gryffindor through and through but having seen him I know that as the years passed as he was Headmaster here he became more rounded and displayed characteristics from all four houses. He was always fair and gave you the benefit of the doubt and he loved a good prank along with a generous dose of sweeties to feed his sweet tooth. He may be gone now but his memory lives on in all of us, we all have personal memories that we cherish of him and there will be those of you who write his name and achievements into books but we should always remember his character for who he was, not just for what he did. Rest in peace Professor." Harry let out a large breath and stepped back off the stage to return to his seat and as he did portrait Albus started to clap, with the congregation following suit. Harry shook his head to wave it off and sat down.

Later once everyone was having a good time reminiscing Harry sneaked off from the Great Hall up to the Headmaster's office. "Hello Professor." He said to the latest portrait.

"Harry my boy that was wonderful what you said earlier." Albus said approvingly as he peered through his glasses in that manner he had.

"I wondered if you thought it was time, for me to take the sword, like you mentioned in your will." Harry asked as he looked around the room to discover nothing had changed quite yet.

"Yes, take it now and Severus will not realise it is gone, you'll need to conceal it and do not let Mr Malfoy know what you are planning. He will try and stop you; he will not understand properly the sacrifice you need to make." Harry nodded and shrunk the sword carefully before he hid it inside one of his oversized socks. "You know Harry; I think I saw Dobby with the same socks as those as well."

"Yes Professor, I bought them for him, he prefers the mismatched look." Harry carefully closed the display case again so the place looked undisturbed as Dumbledore nodded.

"Better run back to the hall now Harry, don't want anyone to miss you."

"Thanks Professor, I'm sure you'll hear about me soon enough." Harry winked at the old man over his shoulder as he slipped out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7 Thou Shalt Commit no Murder

Chapter 7 – Thou Shalt Commit No Murder

A/N I'm sorry, I've only just realised that while I type breaks into Word, doesn't appear to recognise them.

Also, it seems I have been away from for so long the general etiquette of leaving comments or criticisms has entirely gone out of the window. I sort of miss it, but at least I know exactly how many of you are reading now with 's spiffy stats page.

Also, also, it looks so much more in Word than it does on a webpage. As usual, please enjoy.

"**We are confident that we have removed any potentially murderous tendencies."**

**That has to be my favourite phrase from the interview that I had with Minister Fudge on Monday. Mr Fudge was commenting on the recent peace talks with You Know Who, and he is confident that You Know Who will not try and kill anyone else in the near future.**

**Personally I agree with Mr Potter that this whole idea is a total waste of time, the part where I disagree with Mr Potter, is where he said that You know Who should just be locked up in Azkaban, or some other high security prison. I believe that Mr Potter will use some powerful magic on You Know Who, and we will be totally rid of him.**

**However Mr Potter and You Know Who claim to have agreed that neither will kill the other. That is about the only thing that they will agree on however. I chatted with Sybill Trelawney the other day and discovered a prophecy that she made 18 years ago.**

"**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**

**It is not that hard to figure out for yourself.**

**R. Skeeter, writing for The Daily Prophet (Wednesday 1****st**** July)**

The morning after Dumbledore's funeral as Harry got dressed he realised that Fawkes had been missing from his perch in the Headmaster's office, although he just put it down to Snape not wanting the bird to annoy him and assumed that Fawkes was in the Professor's private rooms that had not been disturbed since his death. Harry shrugged it off and checked around to make sure that Draco would not be able to catch him in the act of concealing Gryffindor's sword on his person. After it was hidden back in his snitch socks he breathed a sigh of relief, he knew what he had to accomplish today and yet he felt no nerves. He had known since he joined the wizarding world that this was his destiny and while he had wavered a bit on several occasions he was finally ready. He and Dumbledore had already disposed of, and or destroyed the horcruxes that they could. The only one left was Harry himself and Dumbledore hadn't been sure what would happen or how they could remove that part of Voldemort's soul from within him. The physical objects had been easy enough to burn with basilisk venom after they had been located and Voldemort's puzzles solved to reach them. Harry had been amazed that he had managed to accompany the Professor at nights and weekends as well as keeping up his schoolwork – Hermione too had been impressed at his enthusiasm for studying these past two years, although she secretly thought that Harry thrived on solving the puzzles and adventuring. Then the final one had been the snake Nagini, which Neville had killed in the greenhouse one evening. They can only assume that the snake was sent as a spy, and was hiding in the greenhouse until it was dark, but Neville found him and feed him to the giant rat eating plant he had been studying, the plant had been quite happy as Nagini was digested for the next fortnight.

Harry and Voldemort had both attended Ministry sponsored peacetalks, which were as useful as a chocolate teapot in Divination. Yet the Ministry still insisted on terrible press releases claiming that they had both promised not to kill the other. His only journalistic ally had turned out to be Rita Skeeter who had talked to Trelawney about the prophecy and knew that it had to be Harry, and had started a campaign backing him. It had turned into a secret little club that was gaining momentum, much as the DA and the Order had, although it was more casual and didn't involve any active fighting.

Harry had a feeling that the Ministry was going to be changing very soon, once he killed Voldemort they would not be able to stick to their story, the Death Eaters would have to be sent to Azkaban to join those already there and people would have to learn to adapt to life in peacetime. Which so many people had wanted for such a long time, and no doubt would speak their minds more freely and turn against Fudge for being the useless cretin he is, Harry imagined that had he still be alive the Professor would have been asked to be Minister again. He would also have turned it down again.

Draco sat quietly in the kitchen as he read the Daily Prophet, more rubbish about the peacetalks had been printed and while Harry never spoke of what happened at the meetings he knew that the paper was entirely wrong. He drank his third cup of coffee to get him started and began to wonder what was taking Harry so long to join him. "Harry?" He called, "Are you coming? Breakfast tends to stop being breakfast after about half ten."

"Yes, I'm here. It's not like we particularly have anything to get up for now is it. No school – ever again. No jobs, no nothing." Harry said cheerfully.

"I'm an early riser."

"That doesn't mean you need to poke me awake as well though." Harry pouted as he peered at two croissants to decide which he fancied.

"No fun being awake on my own. I need constant stimulation." Harry snorted at this, "I'm not like Pans, I just can't read muggle detective novels to amuse myself, I can barely read magical fiction. I need real interactions." Draco squeezed his hand and stared intently at Harry.

"Well I'm afraid I have to leave you alone today, more talks with Voldemort. He mentioned Lucius last time, he was actually happy we sent him back to Azkaban. Apparently he spent most of the last 20 years being a useless servant. Voldemort said that even Pettigrew was more reliable. Funny how people act in different situations." Harry chomped on his croissant; bits of pastry fell in a snow like pattern on his jumper.

"Hmm." Draco said non-committally, Harry knew that Draco had never really connected with his father, but had only gone along with him through blinkered pride and safety. Only being able to escape and be his true self after he was at school and saw what things were happening in the world with his own eyes and formed his own opinions, it probably also didn't help that he fancied Harry most of the way through school and so was slightly biased towards the side of the light.

Harry flooed to the stately home that they were using for the peacetalks as usual, although this time when he was forced to shake Voldemorts hand before they started he slipped him a note in the way that men slip waiters money to be seated quicker.

_Let's end this today._

_Leave as normal but meet me in the graveyard._

They got down to the usual business of the back and forth and non-agreement with Fudge sat almost cheerfully at the head of the table. Harry had to keep the look of disgust off his face whenever he looked at Fudge and was only too pleased when time was called on another non-starter of a session.

Voldemort apparated into the graveyard minutes after Harry, clearly there hadn't been any Death Eater's that had put up a fight to their lord going on a lone trip.

The air bristled with Harry's magic as it escaped his body in lightning-esque crackles. He had never felt like this before and he saw that Voldemort was stood back shocked, Voldemort had known Harry was powerful, but had never imagined this.

Harry held the sword calmly in his wand hand as though he were a knight in perfect tune with his instrument, when he held the sword he instinctively knew how to wield it. He also knew that this battle would not be one of magic, it would be as if they were muggles, the way they had been brought up.

"I see you chose the site of the Diggory boy's demise for this. I assume you have a reason?"

"Yes, I thought it would be fitting for your final resting place to be in the family plot as it were." Harry smirked, he knew that Voldemort would hate it. "After all, you're family, and you'll all have been murdered."

Voldemort repressed any feelings about the choice, his family and that look on Harry's face. "I've been waiting for this for 18 years, since I heard the snippet of that prophecy. I suppose that it was out of misguided belief that I was unstoppable that I went to your parents that night. Had I not taken precautions that could have been my end that night. I spent so long waiting in that half-life I thought I would never be as strong as I had been."

"We're similar you and I Harry, and I should have seen it. I became stronger when I killed my parents, and you are who you are because I killed yours. We grew up alone, different and bullied until magic came into our lives, and we suddenly understood who we really were when we went to Hogwarts. And what our life's purpose was. I felt drawn to mine, and you have always been groomed for it. My role is over now. It is your turn to fulfil yours. I willingly submit to you Harry. I can sense from your wild magic that you are stronger than anyone knows. Although I daresay Dumbledore had an idea, if he didn't train you. Even if I wanted to I could not beat you now. There is no point. Do however give Skeeter a good story, the public will want gore and excitement and fear. Not a gentle conversation and a stabbing."

"I won't need to make anything up for Skeeter, she does it perfectly well herself." Harry retorted as he lifted the sword and stepped towards Voldemort. He also withdrew a gold lion figurine from his left pocket which contained a healthy dose of basilisk venom.

Voldemort withdrew an envelope from his robes that he leant against the Riddle gravestone, "This is for once I'm gone." Then he nodded slowly as Harry came to within a blades length.

Harry took a breath and as he exhaled he thrust the sword forward into Voldemort's chest, straight through his heart. Voldemort crumbled to the ground, his eyes flickered before they clouded over, as the last breath left his body Harry recognised the last little piece of soul leaving much as it does when a Dementor kisses. Harry captured it in the lion using a non-verbal spell that Dumbledore had taught him. The lion became a new horcrux temporarily as the soul entered it; however the levels of venom soon destroyed it, leaving only the piece within Harry that was now rendered useless. Harry used his wand to withdraw this piece from his scar and deposit it into the lion also.

Harry picked up the sword and the letter and put both inside his outer robes. He used his wand to send a patronus to the Order, calling them to this spot, then finally he apparated home.

"Draco, I'm home." Harry said as he came into the lounge and placed the lion at the centre of the mantelpiece. He also put the sword on the table just as the doorbell rang. "Do not answer that Draco." Harry said forcefully.

"Why?" Draco asked as he diverted into the lounge.

"It's someone from the Order no doubt. I blocked the floo, and no one can apparate inside except us."

"Yes, but why do they want to talk to you, and is that a sword?"

"Oh. I killed Voldemort."


End file.
